


A Series Of Unfortunate Events

by Coffee_Zombie123



Series: Nightwing Headcanons [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wayne Manor - Fandom
Genre: A hint of slash, A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, A side of angst though, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent too, Christmas, DICK AND BRUCE LEFT ON AMICABLE TERMS, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Better Parent Than Bruce Wayne, Do you understand?, FUCK, Fluff, He is an amazing sibling, Headcanon, How do I tag anyway, I am going to throw hands, IF, IF SLIGHTLY TENSE, If I see, Love, Meet me behind Batburger at 3 am, Nod - Freeform, Not, Or Hear, SO DICK ISN'T AN ASS TO JASON, THIS IS NOT MY HEADCANON, THIS IS TRIKALIKA"S HEADCANON, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Who Am I Kidding?, YOU HEAR ME DC??, You hear me?, also, for real, i said, is - Freeform, my, the best sibling, this, understand, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Zombie123/pseuds/Coffee_Zombie123
Summary: Dick had gotten Jason a copy of A Serie Of Unfortunate Events, autographed to give him Christmas. But Jason ended up dying, and Dick was never able to deliver it to him.I am writing a oneshot based on this.It sounds worse than it is.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Daniel Handler, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & OC, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Nightwing Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrikaLika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyday one headcanon about Nightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145703) by [TrikaLika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika). 



> Dick had gotten Jason a copy of A Series Of Unfortunate Events, autographed to give him Christmas. But Jason ended up dying, and Dick was never able to deliver it to him.
> 
> This is Chapter 4 and is called Christmas Gift Never Received.

Dick had flown for 9 hours, booked an appointment, waited another 3 hours for said appointment, and got it signed. All for his little brother. 

But now his little brother was dead. Gone. Never to see the light of day again. 

Dick was never going to be able to take him to the new Ice Cream Shop he promised, or teach him to slide down the staircases. He never will get to take him to Wayne Enterprises or back to Bludhaven. No more pillow fights, or forts. No more snowball fights or snowmen.

He was the brightest fire of them all, but the brighter the flame, the quicker it burns out.   
Jason was a supernova, blinding them all with his light.

Dick Grayson was glad he didn't believe in God. He didn't think that he would ever be Ok with the idea of someone all-powerful taking away his little brother.

When Bruce had first told him, he had felt Denial. Jason, his _little brother_ , couldn't be dead. This is another one of those cruel training simulators. All he had to do was wake up. 

But now, 3 days later, he only felt _empty_. There was nothing. Even the day before, there had been anger and it had shown. Nightwing punching hard enough to break bones and leave bruises.

He just wants to feel again.

 _"Oh God I wanna Feel Again."_ softly played through his phone. 

Dick winced. That hit a little too close to home at the moment.

He turned his phone off and continued his blank staring at a wall.

He focused on a clock.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Why was Jason taken away? Heaven knows Dick would have laid down his life if it meant Jason could live.

_Tick_

He wished Jason was still here.

_Tock_

He wished that he could go back in time and tell Jason not to go to that warehouse.

_Tick_

He wished he had 10 more minutes with him.

_Tock_

What would he even say? What would he do?

_Tick_

A hug

_Tock_

I Love you

_Tick_

But in the end, nothing would be enough.

_Tock_

Because Jason Todd, his little brother, is dead.

_Tick_

And nothing can bring him back.

_Tock_

Goodbye Jason

_Tick_

I love you

_TOCK_


End file.
